


the sleeper, oil on canvas, 1983.

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, i have not used that tag in a long while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Lucius’ first love is art.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Poe Prompts





	the sleeper, oil on canvas, 1983.

**Author's Note:**

> in response to the edgar allan poe themed prompt _‘ **the sleeper:** rest, beloved, nature.’_ and originally posted [here.](https://sistersblack.tumblr.com/post/617844127682396160/the-sleeper-lucissa) enjoy!

Lucius’ first love is art.

Or, more accurately, it’s the way his mother’s voice would warm when he’d follow her instructions right, affection creeping through constant coldness as he stood, a brush held in hand, the canvas slowly turning from nothing special to something beautiful. She’d started teaching him when he was three: history first, then composition. Lines, light, colour, the way a body looked this way or that. He’d picked up a penchant for oils eventually, had spent days, weeks, months recreating the Manor’s gardens in careful, delicate strokes: his mother’s flickering approval an introduction to triumph’s addictive hold.

* * *

His second love comes in the form of the woman sleeping in front of him, of the little boy running around behind.

Lucius watches from where he sits between them; he has a small canvas held in hand, one ear fixed on Draco’s quiet babble as the rest of him focuses on the curve on Narcissa’s throat, the way she lies, flat on her back, pale hair glowing golden as the Spring sun beats down on them. He catalogues every detail with care, recreating the view with soft colours and deliberate strokes: a work in progress for his ever-growing collection.


End file.
